Talk:Rapture
Feck... I can't figure out what Rapture's power should be!! I mean, I know what general effect I want, but I don't know how to go about getting that effect!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 18:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should try looking up some good and evil elements, along with other names they go by? See if you can find something that fits Rapture's Noh? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even clear on what "Noh" is, but I have read about all the known Doji powers. Originally his powers were basically Ultimo's powers toned-down, but now I want to go a different way about it, while getting the same effect. However, Sopia already has sensory control...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 18:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah. To my knowledge, Nohs are the good/evil elements that the Doji represent/control, which also gives them their powers. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so that's it. I really need to get caught up - - Anyways, Rapture's Noh has the effect of :#) Slowing down the surrounding area without others noticing it, making him seem to move and attack at blinding speeds, and making objects seem to phaze through him. Anything he comes into contact with however, is freed from the effect (even when he's attacking), and he must wait a crucial 15 seconds until what he's come into contact with can be affected by his powers again. In addition, his powers don't slow down his surroundings to a certain point, but by a certain point, so much faster opponents will still be slowed down, but move proportionately faster than others caught in the effects. :#) Altering the senses of those around them so the time between actually hearing/seeing and the information being registered in the brain much longer, making it seem like Rapture moves much faster than he actually does. Lacking the "no touch" and "reduction limit" weaknesses, it still has the 15 second rule, and more powerful and more perceptive Doji are more likely to notice the effect of Rapture's power. In addition, this doesn't effect non-sentient objects such as projectiles, nor does it Rapture become any faster, so projectiles already in movement are still capable of hitting him, possibly blowing the cover of his powers. :#) And finally, this version alters others' perception of their surroundings, gaining the same effect as version 2. As Rapture would put it when comparing it to Sophia's powers, "while you Sophia control what people see, I control how they see it". Same weaknesses as version two, but only more powerful Doji may notice the effects. Those are basically the versions of his powers.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like Sensory Manipulation. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, but that's Sohpia's power; he can make someone deaf or blind, or see their target in a different location then the target actually is.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Useful if Sophie gets caught looking up naughty things on the computer XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it doesn't give specifics about how he controls the five senses. Look at Ultimopedia. Anyways, which version should I go with?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The first one sounds the most interesting. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) That's good. Do you think it's differentiated enough from Ultimo's powers?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Eh, about hit and miss, but I can't really make an accurate judgement since technically we haven't seen much of Ultimo's powers just yet. But so far, to me at least, Rapture's choice one power seems to be a weakened version of Ultimo's space/time maipulation abilities, or that other Doji's ability to manipulate the senses of opponents. I forget his name :P [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sohpia/Sopia.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC)